Mary Merrill
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Summer, 1959; Mary Merrill, Gordie Lachance, Chris Chambers, Vern Tessio, and Teddy Duchamp go on an adventure to find a dead body. With mixed feelings Mary tags along, learning some of the gang's biggest secrets.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Mary Merrill**

**Prologue**

* * *

In a hot summer in 1959; it was all a big joke and a long summer meant even longer school days. My name was and still is Mary Merrill. I wasn't the best person to hang around; my brother was the biggest jerk in town. He joked around with kids my age and bullied them until they felt sick. I never had any real friends, all of them hung out with me because I was Ace's little sister and always will be. My brother wasn't the nicest brother either, he bullied me even at home and called me all these nasty names.

I had his red hair of course because of my dad's Irish background, but I had my mom's blue eyes from her Polish background. I was pretty much mixed together into a pot of backgrounds. According to my dad I hung around the wrong crowd; I hung out with a bunch of guys. My best friend was named Gordie Lachance; her was a smart boy. His brother loved him with all his heart, but earlier that summer his brother, Dennis, died in a jeep accident.

Another boy was Teddy Duchamp. He was the craiest guy I have ever met, he had a looney father was named that for his life. He was the funniest guy alive though, he had a crazy imagination. He had thick frame glasses and reddish hair. He had a mole or some sort of bump on the side of his nose, I always called him "the witch" after that.

The chubbiest boy was Vern Tessio. He loved Pez; that's all I really knew about him. His mother and father cared about him and they lived up on a hill inside the whitest house I ever seen. He had short brown hair and the same, boring brown eyes. Not that I'm complaining, but he was pretty sweet for a cootie boy.

The last boy, and the cutest, was Chris Chambers. He was the "big" bad boy of the group. He stood up for everyone, especially for Gordie. Everyone in the group messed around about their mom's, yet they didn't say anything big about mine. Chris had short blond brownish hair, or dirty blond if you prefer. I had the biggest crush on him and only Gordie knew. That's why he was my best friend; he was an excellent secret keeper.

This summer would change the way my brother messed with any of my friends or me, and it would change all of our relationships for the rest of our lives. 1959 was the biggest year of my life and still is.

**(Author's Note:**

**HAHA, I LOVE this show, what do you think? I like it.**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	2. Chapter I

* * *

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter one: Vern..Dead body?**

* * *

I sat down on a wooden cart box in the gang's tree house. I inhaled the sweet intoxicating smell of cigarettes that illuminated through the wooden house. As I inhaled to much I coughed vigorously; Chris blew more into my mouth as I coughed and laughed along with Teddy.

"What's wrong Mary, got alittle frog in your throat?" I sent daggers towards Chris and smacked them both on the back of their heads. If god only knew.

"Ay what was the for?" Teddy replied, rubbing the spot were I had slapped him. I glared daggers toward him to, for teen boys I knew for more than half my life, they got on my nerves to many times to count.

"No, you blew into my mouth shit for brains." I pouted and slumped in my "chair" and pulled out one of Gordie's comic books he hid from the gang so they didn't tear it into shreds. I flipped through, reading about Mighty Mouse, or something along that line. I always wanted to try smokes, but no one let me, afraid that I would steal them from him. My ears perked up by the sound of the "secret" knock on the trap door. I smiled as Teddy and Chris lifted up the table and in scrambled Gordie, sporting a new magazine.

"Hey guys...girl." I smiled and hugged him around the shoulders. Gordie shrugged me off and sat down, playing cards with Chris and Teddy. After a couple moments from getting settled in Chris pulled out a wise cracking joke about French people. He laid down a card and looked directly at Teddy.

"Hey, how do you know if a french man has been in your backyard?" Teddy took a long drag from his smoke and looked at Chris with this you-gotta-be-joking-right?

"I ain't french okay?" he laid his card and took another drag.

"Your garbage cars are empty and your dogs pregnant." Oh that was just wrong. Gordie looked at Chris and they both broke out in a quiet, calming laughter. I giggled, but nothing big. Chris was the "leader" of our group and loved to get on people's bad side, then make it up to them by making them laugh; of course unless your my brother.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't French?"

"I knock." I looked towards Chris and back to Teddy.

"Ah shit." he said quietly and flipped his cards over.

"29."

"22."

"Piss off a rope." Gordie said, slamming his cards down. I laughed along with the other guys and patted him on the back.

"Nice try." I wiped the imaginary tear from the corner of my eye as Gordie got his new magazine out and started reading it.

"Oh Gordies out. Oh he fits in the bag and steps out the door." the witch said.

"Come on man, deal." I pretty much zoned out into my own thoughts after that. Where was Vern in all this? Probably still looking for his pennies huh? You see at the beginning of the school year Vern Tessio, he buried a jar of pennies underneath his porch, but he drew a "treasure" map to them and stuffed it somewhere in his room. A couple months later his mom cleaned out his room and threw his map away. Ever since then he has been under the porch looking for those damn pennies.

"That's not the secret knock." Gordie called out. Either way we all knew it was Vern, he never got the secret knock right. Well neither did I, but that was a way different story for another day.

"Ah, come on guys I never get the secret knock right, you know that."

"Vern.." everyone said in union and opened the trap door after getting the "table" off of it. We built this tree house with our own two hands....well and feet in my case. The week we built the tree house I had one broken arm and the other was twisted, so there was no really helping with my hands unless I wanted to break the other one too. The next thing I knew Vern was scrambling up the ladder and into the tree house and on the other side and was breathing heavily.

"What did my cock knocker of a brother get to you?" I asked dryly. The last time I called my brother a cock knocker my mom hit me on the back of the head and I was grounded from seeing any human life forms for the next week and a half.

"No, but you'll never believe it. I ran all the way from my house to get here so I could tell you guys this. Let me catch my breath." he babbled on, when the guys erupted in random song.

"I ran all the way home, do wap do wap do wap." I laughed non-chanting as they sang.

"Okay, forget it I'm not going to tell you nothing." he said, I knew he would crack and say it anyway, but Chris stopped everyone from singing.

"Okay, what Vern?"

"Okay, you won't believe that sincerely." was that his new word or somethin'? He always said it, sincerely this, sincerely that. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"I ran all the way home!!!" the gang screeched. Vern had about enough.

"Screw you guys." Chris stopped them again and looked sincere this time.

"Okay man what?"

"Can you guys camp out tonight? Like if you told your parents you were tenting out in my back field?" everyone paused and Chris was the first to speak.

"I think so, but my dad is kinda on a mean streak. He's been drinking alot lately."

"You got to man, sincerely. You won't believe it man."

"Can you Gordie?"

"Yeah, probably." Gordie replied in an off-on tone. I sighed as the gang looked at me.

"What?"

"You could tell your parents your hanging out with your brother." I scoffed.

"Like my parents will believe that, plus my brother hates me right now for saying to go fuck mom." the gang erupted with laughter.

"But sincerl-"

"Okay." I said bluntly, not wanting to hear this stupid sincerely crap again.

"So what are you pissing and moaning about Verno?" Teddy asked, laying down cards.

"I knock." Chris said.

"What?!" Teddy screeched, "you liar you ain't got nothin'."

"Make your draw shit heap." God what's with all the fucking.. oops. Chris laughed slightly at his own joke, then came a serious ass question.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?" everyone, even me- looked at Vern weirdly.

"Well I was under the porch digging for those pennies-" we all knew what Vern was talking about. I listened to his story closely. Ray Brower's body? His brother, Chris's brother... killed him, or watched him something along those lines. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I know the back Harlow road! Me and my dad would go fishing there."

"Ah, jesus christ man, if would'a known you were under there you would have been dead." Chris pointed out.

"All the way from Chamberlain to Harlow? That's really far."

"Sure, must'a started walking on the tracks and just followed them the whole way."

"yeah, right then after dark the train must'a come along and el smacko." Teddy said, making his own weird sound effects.

"Man.." Vern said shaking his head back and forth.

"Hey..Hey you guys! I bet you anything, that if we find him we'll get our pictures in the paper."

"Yeah, we can even be on TV!" Teddy screamed.

"Sure."

"We'll be heroes!"

Yeah!"

"I don't know, Billy will know I found out."

"He's not going to care 'cause it'll be us guys and girl, who will find him, not Billy and Charlie Hogan. You'll probably get a metal on you Vern." Gordie supplied Vern with positive thoughts.

"Yeah, you think so?" I think Vern has a lisp.

"Sure," Chris added in.

"What will we tell our folks?"

"Actually what you said." he paused for a moment, "we'll all tell our folks that we're tenting out in your back field; you tell your folks your sleeping over at Teddy's. And then we'll say we're going over to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid til dinner tomorrow night." THAT WAS IN GENIUS!

"Man that's a plan and a half." Chris said and gave Gordie some skin.

"What do we do if we find that kid's body and saw Carl, they'll know we didn't go to the drag races, we'll get hided." So true, ah so very true.

"Nobody will get hided, 'cause everybody will so jazzed about what we found its not going to make a difference."

"Yeah, well my dad will hide me anyways, hell! It's worth a hiding."

"Whatta say?" Chris said, excitedly.

"Alright."

"Gordie?"

"Sure."

"Mar?" Chris looked at me. I was playing with the tip of my jean shorts as he waved his hands in front of my face.

"Ah, sure?"

"Did you even listen?" Chris sighed. I flushed and giggled while scratching the back of my head.

"Why do we even keep her here?" Gordie asked sarcastically.

"Just 'cause she's entertaining." Teddy said, winking in my direction.

"You wish Teddy, you _think_ I entertain you, but you just wet your pants." I stuck my tongue out at him. Chris and Gordie gave a good laugh and looked at Vern.

"You in?"

"Uh... I don-"

"Come on Verno!" everyone yelled. People gave him noggies and a little pinching his cheeks, while me and Gordie watched Vern get abused.

"Okay.. okay." he said.

"AH ALRIGHT!!" everyone was shouting and rejoicing, but inside I was going to faint. Four boys, out of which I thought three were cute, sorry Vern; I was going to sleep out with them. Great now my brother is going to be calling me the town bike. I sighed and climbed down from the tree house.

"Hey guys I'll see you tonight guys, I have a cock sucker to take care of."

"Bye." I walked along the streets of Brownsville. I never knew how this summer was going to change me, but it would. Whether it was to become a women...cough. Or getting somewhere with someone, I just knew. My whole family ignored me when I got to my house, never in a million years would I find Ace and Eyeball in my room. I rolled my eyes and went for my sack and my sleeping blanket. I knew my brother was going to ask.

"Where you goin'?" he blew smoke into my face.

"Tenting out, why c-" I stopped my self from saying "Cock knocker" yet Ace knew what I was going to saw and gave me a black warp on my arm.

"Shut up before I shove that tongue of yours down your throat." I gulped as he and Eyeball walked out of the room.

"See ya later sweet cheeks." Eyeball called out slapping my ass. I growled and collected the things I needed: hair brush, money, canteen, chap stick, water, and last but not least an extra bra; just in case ya know? I threw on a new shirt, kinda like Chris's, but this one was Ace's old shirt and reeked of smoke. I threw on my tennis shoes and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

**(Author's Note:**

**HA HA! So whatta think? he he, I'm almost done with my Sweeney Todd story and My Journey to the Center of the Earth one, they both will have sequels to them by the way.**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	3. Chapter II

* * *

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter two: Start and Races**

* * *

I walked on the side of the street, passing by random strangers that either didn't know me or were talking about my brother. I sighed as I started to wonder about my brother. Where was he going anyways? I shook my head vigorously and turned a corner and saw my brother picking on Gordon and Chris. I walked up to them as he walked towards Chris.

"ACE?! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!" his head twirled and he frowned; smirking as he did so put Chris's head into the ground.

"Take it back."

"NO!" I saw him pick up a cigarette butt and hold it towards his eye. It got closer and closer until:

"FINE I TAKE IT BACK!" Ace smiled and brought Chris's body back up.

"See you later ladies and gents." Ace added while I walked by them, he grabbed my arm and whispered something into my ear.

"We are gonna have a long ass talk when you get home Mary." his voice was deadly; filled with venom. He let go, leaving a bruise in its spot as him and Eyeball walked off. I cringed and walked towards Gordie.

"Don't worry I'll get your hat back soon." I patted him on the back.

"Just forget it for now Gordo." Chris kicked him in the butt and it continued until we got to the train tracks.

"I gotta gun." Chris said to Vern and Teddy; pulling it out to show them.

"Well, what do we need a pistol for anyway?" Vern asked. Okay, now I know that "there are no such things as stupid questions." But fuck! That was a stupid question.

"It's spooky sleeping out at night in the woods. You might see a bear—or a garbage can." Chris and Gordie erupted with laughter. It must have been an inside joke because no one else was laughing.

"Yeah a big bad garbage can is gonna mistake my plump head for roast beef." I added, doing a crazy sign with my finger. Vern, me, and Teddy were the ones laughing now.

"I brought a comb." he said pulling it out of his pocket. It was a pearly white comb, never used before.

"Well ain't that random?"

"What do we need a comb for?" Chris asked looking at Vern as if he was the village idiot.

"Well, if we get on TV we wanna look good, don't we?" Vern said back pretty snappy.

"That's a lot of thinking, Vern." gosh, Gordie was like the only nice one to Vern except for Chris.

"Thanks." Vern put on the biggest smile he could achieve. We reached a rusty looking bridge, and god my feet were already killing me. Teddy faked punched Vern in the face and smiled nice and wide.

"Two for flinchin'." Teddy slugged Vern on the left shoulder twice and then laughed.

"OW!" Vern cried out. For god sake they act like children..Well they are, but that is no excuse!

"How far do you think it's gonna be?" Teddy asked after he was done with his little laughter marathon.

"If we follow the tracks all the way into Harlow, should be about twenty miles. Sound about right to you, Gordie?" Chris answered. I was amazed, I lived in this town as long as them and didn't even know the right way to Chris's house and back to my own with asking for directions from my brother.

"Yeah. Yeah, it might even be thirty." that amazed me also.

"Gee, maybe we should just hitchhike." Vern volunteered to be the dummy of the day.

"No way, that sucks!" Teddy argued back.

"Why not? We could go out to Route seven to the Shiloh church, then down the Back Harlow Road. We'll be there by sundown." Vern replied, trying to act all smart.

"That's pussy!"

"Hey, it's a long ways." we were all walking by then, no one was left behind, but of course Vern was the ass. Both Teddy and Vern stopped as me, Gordie, and Chris kept walking.

"Did your mother ever have any kids that lived?" I laughed at his comment.

"What do you mean?" I didn't see what happened next, but the day seemed to be going by pretty quick.

* * *

The next thing I knew we were standing on the train tracks in the middle of nowhere. The feilds were a bright yellow colour, very pretty I might add my self. The other side was filled with lush green trees, or timbers.

""Have Gun, Will Travel" reads the card of a man. A knight without armor in a savage land. His fast gun for hire heeds the calling wind. A soldier of fortune is the man called, Paladin." We all sang, it was a very catchy tune, even if I didn't listen or watch it that much.

"Paladin, Paladin, where do you roam? Paladin, Paladin, far, far from home." Teddy finished off his solo and we all laughed, there was nothin' like some good male--women bonding. Chris was getting pretty into the little tune as I hummed the rest.

"We could fill up at the junkyard. My dad says it's a safe well." Gordie said, considering our water supply level.

"Not if Chopper's there." Vern squeaked.

"If Chopper's there, we'll send _you_ in." Chopper was a funny story, only for boys, girls didn't need to worry we had no balls to attack.

"Ha-ha very funny." there was a long pause as Chris kicked up dirt and rocks.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Who's got the food?" We all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Shit! Did anybody bring food?" Teddy asked, looking at me as he said it.

"Not me. Gordie?" I replied.

"Oh, oh, this is great! What are we supposed to do, eat our feet?!"

"You mean you didn't bring anything either?" Chris asked. Oh fuck.

"Well shit, this wasn't my idea! It was Vern's idea and plus isn't the women supposed to bring food and make it?! Why didn't you bring something?" before Chris or anyone could say anything I got into his face.

"HEY PUSSY! IF YOU WANT TO BE A FUCKIN' SEXIST ASS PUSSY PIG GO HOME, COCK KNOCKER!" I was pissed and I needed to blow steam off.

"What am I supposed to do, think of everything? I brought the comb!" Teddy completely and utterly ignored me! COCK KNOCKER!

"Oh, great! You brought the comb! What do you need a comb for? You don't even have any hair!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let's see how much money we got."

"Gordie... I think I'm in love with your brain." I took out sixty cents along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I got a dollar-two. Sixty-eight cents from Chris. Sixty cents from Teddy. Sixty cents from Mary."

"Seven cents, Vern?" Gordie cried out as Vern handed him his money.

"I haven't found my pennies yet."

"Well, two-ninety-seven's not bad. Quidacioluo's is at the end of that little road that goes by the junkyard. I think we can get some stuff there." I shook my head in understanding as Chris's ears perked up.

"Trains comin'." we all pulled all our stuff together and ran towards the side.

"Geronimo!" Vern called out.

"Come on, Teddy!"

"No. Uh-uh. I'm gonna dodge it." he threw his stuff at us.

"Come on Teddy, man. Get off the tracks—you're crazy."

"Train dodge. Dig it."

"Get the hell off the tracks, Teddy! You wanna get yourself killed?!" Chris yelled at the loon.

"Just like the beach at Normandy." he imitated a machine gun noise. As the train raced closer and closer Chris jumped up after throwing his things to the ground and tempted to pick up Teddy.

"Come one Chris; ted!" I called out watching with fear in my eyes as the train was reaching them.

"I'm just tryin' to save your life, man! You wanna kill yourself?! Is that what you want, goddamn it?! You're tryin' to kill yourself!" Chris screamed. Oh god, I hate when people yell. I get it enough at home, at school, and I don't need it from the gang too. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I let out chest racking sobs of pain. Vern tried to comfort me, but I walked over to Gordie and he rubbed my back slowly, whispering soft things into my ear.

"I don't need no babysitter." Teddy finally said as the train was done whizzing by our heads.

"You do too." Chris held out his hand as a sign of peace, "skin it." completely ignoring his gesture, Teddy turned away.

"I could've dodged it." he started to walk away. My eyes finally dried as I saw Chris run after him.

"Listen, Teddy. You can dodge it on the way back, man. Peace. Skin it. I don't want no more tears from skirts." he added with a slight note of guilt. Teddy looked at me and then skinned Chris's hand.

"Peace."

* * *

_"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_[band joins]_

_I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_You kissed me baba, woo.....it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_[piano solo]_

_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo....it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_[guitar solo]_

_[piano solo]_

_[guitar and piano jam]_

_I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.."_

* * *

When the walking as almost over and we were at our first break. I read the sign hanging over our heads.

Castle Rock Salvage

"Hey Vern, looks like your ma's been out drivin' again." I looked at all the ratted up and down cars and laughed.

"Oh, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Vern replied growling slightly.

We all prepared to jump over the fence when my jeans got stuck and they ripped.

"Fuck nuts." the boys waited on the other side of the fence as I jumped over, sporting a long leg and a short legged jeans. Chris laughed along with Gordie.

"Ha ha." I laughed along. 'No Trespassing' was enforced by Milo Pressman, the junk man, and his dog Chopper—the most _feared_ and least _seen_ dog in Castle Rock. Legend had it that Milo had trained Chopper not just to sic, but to sic specific parts of the human anatomy. Thus, a kid who had illegally scaled the junkyard fence might hear the dread cry: 'Chopper, sic balls!' But right now neither the dread Chopper nor Milo was anywhere in sight.

I walked behind Chris and Gordie and laughed at there little jokes. Then I heard something.

"Hey, I'll race ya."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Aw—right to the pump, man. Come on."

"Ahh, I'm kind of tired ... GO!!" I laughed as Gordie took off.

"Oh! You're a dead man, Lachance!" they started running as I cheered behind them.

"GO CHRIS! WOOOOHHH!!!" Gordie scoffed as Chris went ahead of Gordie.

"It looks like Lachance has got him this time. He's got Chambers beat! But, what's this? Chambers is making his move! Lachance is fading on it! Chambers at the tape! The crowd goes wild! Chhhhhhh!" he imitated a roaring crowd I laughed and caught up quickly to the gang.

**(Author's Note:**

**:D**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	4. Chapter III

**

* * *

**

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter three: Chopper**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, you guys been watching the 'Mickey Mouse Club' lately?" Teddy asked as I came back from filling my canteen up with fresh, oh so luxurious water.

"Yeah." everyone said together. Me and Chris looked at each other then looked at Gordie.

"I think Annette's tits are getting bigger." I groaned. They know I hated it when they talk about girls tits.

"Think so?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah, I think he's right. I've been noticing lately that the 'A' and the 'E' are starting to bend around the sides." there was laughter all around then out of the blue Teddy said something that I would kill him for later.

"I think Mary's tits are getting bigger too, I mean look at 'em babies." Chris's eyes were wide and he and Gordie were chocking on water they were drinking from their canteens. I flushed different colures and slapped his head.

"Annette's tits are great." thank you Vern!

"Yeah."

"This is really a good time." Vern said quietly.

"The most."

"Yeah."

"A blast." There was a longish pause. I don't think Vern didn't just mean being off-limits inside the junkyard, or fudging on our folks, or going on a hike up the railroad tracks to Harlow. He meant those things, but it seems to me now it was more, and we all knew it. Everything was there and around us. We knew _exactly_ who we were, and _exactly_ where we were going. It was grand. Teddy blew water all over Vern. Vern attempted to dry off.

"Great. Spit at the fat kid. Real good." he paused to wipe his face, "hey Gordie, what time is it?"

"Umm, it's quarter after one."

"We better go get the food. The junkyard opens at three. Chopper will be here." obviously Vern was scared of Chopper and stupid Milo what's-his-face.

"Ooh. Sic balls!" Chris teased.

"You go. You can pick us up on the way back." Teddy said, laughing his _small_ balls off.

"I'm not going alone. We should all go." no one really agreed with him.

"I'm stayin' right here."

"Yeah, man I'm not goin'. I'm not goin' all the way out there." Chris said, shaking his head back and forth. He wrapped his arms around his frame and stared at the rest of us.

"Girls, girls, girls, cool it. We'll flip for it." all of us took out a nickel. I was scared to say at least, people always talked about Chopper. What happened if Milo taught him to sic tits?

"Okay. Odd man goes?"

"That's you, Gordie. Odd as a cod." I glared at Teddy.

"Why does the queer queen get the last word in?" Teddy glared back at me. We never got along ever since grade school when he pulled my pig tails and stole my chocolate chip cookies; of course back then Ace used to bet that pussy up for me because I was always scared of getting hit by a boy, even _that_ queer queen. Gordie shook his head.

"Flip or eat lead." everyone counted to three and then we all flipped our coins. I was shaking at this point and I think Chris noticed because before we compared he patted me on the back in a friendly way. We all had tails.

"Five tails! Oh Jesus man, that's a goocher!" Vern yelled out. He was scared out of his pants, looked like he was going to shit them; I started to freak out.

"Come on, Vern. That doesn't mean anything! Let's go again." Chris said, glancing once over towards me and back to Vern.

"No man. No man. A goocher—that's really bad! You remember when Clint Bracken and those guys got wiped-out on Weed Hill in Durham? Billy told me they was flippin' for beers and they came up with a goocher just before they got into the car, and BANG! They all got totaled! I don't like this. Sincerely." Vern said, his chubby cheeks plumping out again as he huffed and puffed.

"Verno! Nobody believes that crap about moons and goochers, it's _baby_ stuff! Now come on, flip again." I stared at him.

"So your callin' me baby?" I asked, my face growing red. Teddy smirked towards me, showing some teeth like an animal.

"So I can call you baby then?" I smacked him on the back of the head and another one for the comment on my tits earlier.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." we all counted again and flipped; well all except chub boy.

"You gonna flip, or not?!" Teddy screamed at Vern.

"Come on, Vern. We don't have all day." Chris added on. As Vern flipped, we all compared our nickels.

"You lose, Gordie! He-he-he-he! Gordie loses! Ol' Gordie just screwed the pooch!" Teddy laughed out, wiping a tear away.

"Does the word _retarded_ mean anything to you?" Teddy shook his head.

"Gordie, go get the provisions, you morphodite." Teddy replied, not wanting to argue in front of me.

"Don't call me any of your mother's pet names." Gordie snapped back getting off the dirt.

"What a wet end you are, Lachance!"

"Shut up!" Gordie screamed as he walked about four steps and turned around.

"I don't shut up, I grow up. And when I look at you I throw up. Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" they stuck each other's fingers down each other's throats.

"And then your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up." of course, Teddy's mom might even like that.

"Ooooooooh!" we screamed at each other. As Gordie walked off they all turned to each other and started spitting water on each other. Teddy turned to spit water on me, but I got up and went around the corner.

"I'll be back I gotta piss."

"Aren't girls supposed to pee and dudes piss?" Teddy snickered.

"I HEARD THAT COCK KNOCKER!" I screamed back at Teddy. They all snickered, well except Teddy and I went around the corner; pulled my pants down and started to do my business. I looked around at all the junk that was gathering up in the junkyard. Many, many things. I pulled my pants up and wandered around and bit. I didn't know, but a bit was actually it was a _few_ hours. When I got back the guys were all packing up.

"What happened? Where's Gordie?" I started panicking. Chris looked at me, and Teddy--well Teddy was being Teddy as he stared at my _babies_. I smiled and gathered up my stuff.

"Is he waiting for us?"

"No, the junkyard is going to be opening up in five minutes and he's not back."

"Shouldn't we wait?"

"Not if you want your tits." Teddy said, laughing aloud. Chris and Vern snorted and laughed abit. As we walked towards the fence I could hear the garage opening up. I gulped in fear and walked faster, catching up with Chris. When I first jumped the fence I had trouble just getting over. Chris laughed at my frustration and bent down on his hands and knees. I stared at him, really confused.

"Jump on my back and up." I made an 'O' with my mouth and jumped off his back and over the fence. I caught all their bags, when I saw Gordie rounding around the corner; just then Milo came out of the garage. He yelled something and Gordie began to run. My ears picked something up though.

"Chopper, sic him! Sic him, boy!" When I heard sic him, boy; I heard sic balls, boy! I started to scream at Gordie to run faster. He ran faster than I've ever seen him run before. I busted out laughing as Gordie jumped over the fence and I got a closer look at Chopper. He was a _small_, chubby dog I've ever seen!

"_That's_ Chopper?!"

"Come on, Choppy! Kiss my ass, Choppy. Kiss my ass! Come on, bite shit! Come on, Choppy! Sic balls, Choppy!" Teddy was rubbing his ass against the chain link fence. Everyone was laughing their asses off, but me. I was petting him, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, you kids! Stop teasing that dog! You hear me?! Stop teasin' him!" a fat man was running towards us like a very, very slow bullet.

"Sonny, I'm gonna beat your ass, teasing my dog like that!"

"Yeah. I'd like to see you try to climb over this fence and get me, Fatass!"

"Don't you call me that, you little tin-weasel peckerwood loony's son!" Teddy's face turned serious, wanting to kill him maybe.

"What did you call me?"

"I know who you are. You're Teddy Duchamp. Your dad's a loony—a loony up in the nuthouse in Togus. He took your ear, and he put it to a stove, and he burnt it off!"

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy." Teddy's face was turning one of murderous.

"He's crazier than a shithouse rat! No wonder you're actin' the way you are, with a loony for a father."

"You call my dad loony again and I'll kill you."

"Loony, loony, loony." Teddy jumped on the fence attempting to climb over, but the boys and me held him back.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck!" he growled, "Oh, I'm gonna kill that asshole!"

"You come on and try it, you little slimy bastard!" Chris restrained Teddy back as Milo said that. I was scared for my life here, an asshole threatening my friends.

"He wants you to go over there so he can beat the piss out of you and then take you to the cops!"

"You watch your mouth, smart guy. Let him do his own fighting."

"Sure. You only outweigh him by 500 pounds, Fatass!"

"I know your name. You're Lachance! I know all you guys, and all your fathers are gonna get a call from me! Except for the loony up in Togus." I got scared if my father found out, he was going to bet the shit out of me. We all dragged Teddy away as me and Gordie held everyone's bags, except Vern.

"I'm gonna kill you! Son of a bitch!"

"You little foulmouthed whoremaster! You come back here! Come back here! You hear me?!" I turned around and gave him the bird.

"Yeah fatass we can hear you, we ain't fucking deaf cock knocker!" Milo looked pissed then all of a sudden his facial features faltered.

"Ace Merrill..." he backed off and ran back to his shop. I smirked and tired to ketch up with everyone else. When I did ketch up Teddy was sobbing and Chris was holding him up, then he stopped and stood there.

"I'm sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time." I was looking towards Chris and them. Chris; being the sensitive one he spoke up first.

"It's okay, man. It's okay."

"I'm not sure it should be a good time."

"You saying you wanna go back?"

"No. But goin' to see a dead kid—maybe it shouldn't be a party."

"Yeah. Like if he's really bad, like all cut up and blood and shit all over him. I might have nightmares..."

"Come on, Vern."

"...you know, like all guts and eyeballs all ready to jump and grab..."

"Shut up, Vern." I wanted to throw up and I think I'm going to. All the guts coming out and the eyes popping out of his skull and blood gushing out of his nose and other body parts. I held up a finger and went behind a tree and yakked up my lunch/breakfast.

"Come on, goddamn it!" Chris yelled at Vern and went behind the same tree and looked at me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna go back?"

"N-no." I wiped my mouth and got up, wobbling slightly, but got up. Chris helped me over to our stuff and picked it up and handed it to me. I thanked him with a smile and we were on our way towards the dead body. I wanted to hug Chris and kiss him, but he would never fell the same about me, I knew it.

Chopper?!" I heard Gordie scream, pointing at Chopper.

_

* * *

_

"I wonder, wonder who, who-oo-ooh, who  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Oh, who wrote the Book Of Love  
I've got to know the answer  
Was it someone from above_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, who)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)_

_I love you darlin'  
Baby, you know I do  
But I've got to see this Book of Love  
Find out why it's true_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, who)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)_

_(Chapter One says to love her)  
(You love her with all your heart)  
(Chapter Two you tell her you're)  
(Never, never, never, never, never gonna part)  
(In Chapter Three remember the meaning of romance)  
(In Chapter Four you break up  
(But you give her just one more chance))_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, wWho)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)_

_Baby, baby, baby  
I love you, yes I do  
Well it says so in this Book Of Love  
Ours is the one that's true_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, who)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)_

_(Chapter One says to love her)  
(You love her with all your heart)  
(Chapter Two you tell her you're)  
(Never, never, never, never, never gonna part)  
(In Chapter Three remember the meaning of romance)  
(In Chapter Four you break up  
(But you give her just one more chance)_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, Who)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)_

_Baby, baby, baby  
I love you, yes I do  
Well it says so in this Book Of Love  
Ours is the one that's true_

_(Oh, I wonder, wonder who, mmbadoo-ooh, who)  
(Who wrote the Book Of Love)  
I wonder who (yeah)  
Who wrote the Book Of Love."_

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**I updated woot! My boyfriend is an asshole. Boys are such cock knockers! Sorry, anyways hope I did good.**

**Review/Comment**

**Fin.)**


	5. Chapter IV

**

* * *

**

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter four: Lollipop**

* * *

"Hey! We're back here with the Boss man, Bob Cormier! From the racks and stacks it's the best on wax! It's the Chordettes, with Lollipop!" surprisingly enough we actually got signal in the freaking forest.

_"Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli  
Lollipop lollipop....._

_Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
And when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man, I haven't got a chance_

_I call him  
Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli  
Lollipop lollipop....._

_Sweeter than candy on a stick  
Huckleberry, chimry or lime  
If you had a choice  
He'd be your pick  
But lollipop is mine_

_Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli  
Lollipop lollipop....._

_Crazy way he thrills me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning from the sky  
He loves to kiss me till I can't see straight  
GEE, MY LOLLIPOP IS GREAT_

_I call him  
Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli  
Lollipop lollipop..."_ I heard Chris and Gordie fighting. I didn't want to hear it, but my ears tuned in and it was hard enough trying to follow along with it.

"It's not gonna be like grammar school, that's why. You'll be taking your college courses and me, Teddy and Vern will all be in the shop courses with the rest of the retards makin' ashtrays 'n' birdhouses. You're gonna meet a lot of new guys—smart guys..." I knew that was Chris, no one talked to Gordie like that unless it was Chris.

"Meet a lot of pussies, is what you mean." I kept down the laugh that was about to erupt in my throat.

"No man. Don't say that. Don't even think that."

"I'm not goin' in with a lot of pussies. Forget it!"

"Well, then you're an asshole!"

"What's asshole about wantin' to be with your friends?!"

"It's asshole if your friends drag you down! You hang with us you'll just be another wise guy with shit for brains." I tuned out for the millionth time today. Nothing interesting was happening; Vern and Teddy were chatting their heads off and while Gordie and Chris were arguing. I didn't want to be a prat of any of it. Most people would eavesdrop, but my mind wouldn't let me. By the time I did tune in it was because Vern and Teddy were yelling at us.

"Come on, you guys! Let's get moving."

"Yeah. By the time we get there the kid won't even be dead anymore! Especially you Mary!" I looked around and saw I was the farthest one back; even Gordie and Chris had passed me up and were laughing alot now. I glared at Teddy.

"Shut up!" I ran up to Chris and Gordie and the rest of them while Teddy had to make a comment.

"You run like a girl." I looked at him with a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No really?"

"Maybe it's because those babies weigh her down." I gave Chris a playful slap on his shoulder and glared at him.

"They ain't that big thank you." Teddy laughed loud and Vern smiled as Gordie blushed.

* * *

_"Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
Goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)_

_Everyday, it's a gettin' faster,  
Everyone says go on up and ask her,  
Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)_

_Everyday seems a little longer,  
Every way, love's a little stronger,  
Come what may, do you ever long for  
True love from me?_

_Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
Goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)_

_Everyday seems a little longer,  
Every way, love's a little stronger,  
Come what may, do you ever long for  
True love from me?_

_Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
Goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)  
Love like yours will surely come my way."_

* * *

After a long walk, and tired miles behind us we reached a long, narrow railroad.

"Any of you guys know when the next train is due?" ha! I knew someone would ask for some reason or another.

"We could go down to the Route 136 bridge." Chris replied, looking towards Route 136 bridge.

"What, are you crazy? That's five miles down the river. You walk five miles down the river, you gotta walk five miles back. That could take 'til dark. If we go across here we can get to the same place in ten minutes."

"Yeah, but if a train comes there's nowhere to go."

"No there isn't. We'll just jump."

"Teddy, it's a hundred feet." Chris replied. I looked down the gorge; the rushing water splashed up on the sides wildly as the rocks seemed to be heading up river.

"Teddy your fucking crazy if you want me to jump that."

"Pussy." he replied.

"Ha ha, was that some kind of sick perverted joke?"

"Look, you guys can go around if you want to. I'm crossing here. And while you guys are dragging your candy-asses halfway across the state and back, I'll be waiting for you on the other side, relaxing with my thoughts." he stepped forward.

"You use your _left_ hand or your _right_ hand for that?" I laughed as Teddy glared at me and Gordie.

"You--wish.." Teddy stepped on the tracks followed by Chris, me and then Vern crawling, as Gordie watched him like a babysitter. Gah, I hated babysitting; stupid screaming babies, especially if those babies were sick, they sounded like fucking sirens. I breathed deeply as I looked between the wooden planks that aligned the railroad. I tugged on Chris's sleeve, he shifted his head towards me.

"Yeah skirts?"

"Can I hold your hand?" he looked like I grew a second head, then he smiled and wrenched his hand backwards.

"Sure." I grabbed ahold and balanced along with Chris. Usually my hand would get sweaty from someone holding it, but this was different; my hand felt.. right in his hand like puzzle pieces that belonged together.

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" I heard someone yell. I cried out as I looked behind me and saw there was a train heading towards us, especially Gordie and Vern. Chris pulled my hand and raced towards the end of the tracks.

"Come one Mary!" he pulled my hand again, I was tripping along the tracks, but Chris kept dragging me along. When we were on solid ground I was so frightened, I fainted. All I heard screams and the whistle of the train go whizzing by.

* * *

"Do you think she's dead? I mean it's been like _forever_." Vern's annoying voice rung in my ears. I winced and grabbed my head sitting up from where I was laying down. I opened my eyes and saw doubles of **everything**. There were two Gordie's, two Chris's...which I didn't mind; two Teddy's and two Vern's. I slapped my forehead.

"I'm...not...dead..." Vern grinned.

"Sincerely, I thought you were dead!" I grinned and laid down. Gordie smiled and felt my forehead.

"Are you okay? You were red in the face when Chris picked you up." Chris?

"Chris...helped me?" I put the words out like a puzzle. I felt really bad, it was hard enough to carry his load, but mine too. I slowly, but surely got up and limped to Chris. It was dark out and the fire was crackling. I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled a pretty wide smile.

"Thanks Chris, I was pretty heavy huh?" Chris grinned and looked at the fire some more.

"Nah, you are pretty light actually." I sat next to him..well he was laying down and the rest of them were too, except Teddy he looked like he was guarding.

"What's Ted doing?"

"We are doing watch switches." he yawned and I groaned.

"Don't worry, not you. You hurt your head." I smiled and laid out my sleeping bag. I slipped my body into the warmth of cotton and fabric that made my skin warmer. I yawned and rolled over onto my side and laid my head on the willowy floor. The next thing I knew my world was black and nothing was there.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" I wrote on a piece of paper the summary of a math equation and explaining it to the teacher. I didn't know who was talking to me until I looked up._

_"Dad?" my eyes held fear, a bottle of beer was in his hand; half drained with fizz on his scruff beard._

_"Homework." his eyes narrowed as my brother came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"What?!" he was obviously pissed off more than normal._

_"Some chick is here for you.." Ace glanced over to me. Tears trickled off my face, I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. Ace gathered my small body into his arms._

_"It's alright Mary, mom still loves you, I love you." he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and laid me in bed and crawled next to me. My body went towards him and I snuggled into his chest._

_"Promise.."_

_"Promise what?" his voice was in a mere whisper and it held confusion._

_"Promise me that you'll never leave me?" he kissed my forehead as I laid my head on his chest._

_"Never.."_

_

* * *

_

When I woke up from this long memory of the last it was day break and everything seemed awake. I just made it before the same train came by, I shivered in fear and stood up. I know it was silly to faint, but I hadn't eaten since god knows when and I was really tired from the night before. I looked towards everyone; they were all waking up to the sweet-- noisy sound of a black train that lamost crushed Gordie and Vern.

* * *

_"Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah  
Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah  
Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah_

_Hush hush  
Hushabye  
Hushabye  
Hushabye  
Oh my darlin' don't you cry  
Guardian angels up above  
Take care of the one I love_

_Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah_

_Hush hush  
Hushabye_

_Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah_

_Hush hush  
Hushabye_

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

_Lullabye and goodnight  
In your dreams I hold you tight  
Lullabye and goodnight  
Til the dawn's early light_

Pillows lying on your bed  
Oh my darling rest your head  
Sandman will be coming soon  
Singing you a slumber tune

_Oo ooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
Hush  
Hush  
Hushabye  
Oo ooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
Hush  
Hush  
Hushabye  
Oo ooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo_

_Oo ooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
Ah ah ah ah.."_

_

* * *

_

"Gee, Gordie. Why couldn't you get some breakfast stuff, like uh, Twinkies and Pez and root beer?" I laughed at the thought or Pez and root beer as a breakfast.

"Sorry, Vern. I guess a more experienced shopper could have gotten more for your seven cents." after that comment it was quiet for a while it made me worry, until I tripped.

"Fuck.." I whispered as I brushed myself off. It wasn't everyday I tripped on random pebbles. Everyone laughed as Chris helped me up.

"Thanks Chris at least there is one gentleman in this group." I glared at the rest of them and gave Chris a sweet smile.

* * *

In the past hour or two, maybe three we arrived at a golden brown field, full of wheat and weeds that I couldn't even begin to count. We all stopped as Chris pointed across the field.

"Gentlemen, the Royal." I coughed as I jabbed him with my elbow.

"And lady...s?"

**(Author's Note:**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	6. Chapter V

**

* * *

**

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter five: Leeches**

* * *

"God, the tracks go way out of the way."

"If we cut across this field right here we'll be there in an hour."

"I think we should stick to the tracks."

"I say we go across the field."

"Gordie?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Take no prisoners! Tfffffffffffft!" Teddy said, imitating a machine gun. I laughed and ran along side of Chris and Gordie as we chased each other into the forest. Where _many_ adventures awaited us. Teddy was running through the wheat as Vern decided to tag along and when he caught up to us, we were half way in the forest.

"I hate this shortcut." Vern yelled behind us. I was tracking in ankle deep mud, making my shoes get stuck in the mud. It was as hard as rock when you lifted your feet up to even have your shoes back on when you got your feet back up was amazing. My white tennis shoes were not covered in thick mud and I laughed as we reached a creek.

"Great, just fucking great, how the hell the fuck do we get across this?" my potty mouth came out like a rubber band airplane that winds up and up and up and when it lets go; it's off into the sunset.

"We'll use you as a raft." I wasn't laughing at this point. Cock knocker rang in my head millions of times before Chris broke off a piece of tree branch and stuck it in the muddy creek.

"Hey, it's not that deep. We can walk across." he through the stick back as we all confidently walked into the creek. Not knowing that in two steps we fell in. When I came back up, I spit the dirty water out of my mouth and screamed.

"Mother fucker! The next fucking animal I see will fucking get shot, thrown in front of a fucking moving train and die!" I was so pissed by now, nothing...nothing could calm me down. Everyones head's popped up and we all started talking.

"I told you we should've stuck to the tracks." Vern was the biggest pussy right now!

"Is it me, or are you the world's biggest pussy?"

"I suppose this is fun for you."

"No, but _this _is!" Teddy jumped on Vern's head and dunked him multiple times before Chris pulled him off.

"Come on, Teddy, act your age!" Teddy splashed around angrily.

"This _is_ my age! I'm in the prime of my youth, and I'll only be young once!" I laughed loudly as Gordie started to slowly swim away.

"Yeah, but you're gonna be stupid for the rest of your life." I laughed even louder that time and my face was turning a bright red.

"Haaaah, rank-out!" Vern yelled. Teddy turned to Chris.

"Oh! That's it, Chambers! You just signed your own death warrant—you die, Chambers!" Teddy jumped on Chris as Chris dragged me down with him. Soon Vern joined in.

"Get him! Get Vern! Vern Tessio, you die!" Chris started to notice Gordie going off, trying to get to shore. He pushed all of us off of him and swam after Gordie.

"Hey! Where do you think you're _goin' _Lachance."

"Yeah, Lachance!" Teddy yelled as loud too.

"Come on, you guys." Gordie replied in a somber tone.

"Pile on!" me, Chris, and Teddy yelled. I splashed after everyone, landing on top of Chris, then Teddy smashed on me, then Teddy.

"Sleeper hold! Sleeper hold! No one gets out of a sleeper hold!" Vern yelled by reaching his arm forward and pretended to choke him.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" after struggling after a few moments, he started again, "Vern, there's something on your neck!"

"Yeah, right. I'm not falling for that one, Lachance." everyone stopped and stared at Vern's neck.

"No, Vern. There _is_something on your neck." Teddy shook alittle and screamed:

"LEECHES!" everyone jumped out like if there was a shark in the water. Forgetting I was in front of guys I stripped down to my bra and underwear, everyone else did the same too. I started to pull the blood suckers off my neck and legs, arms and chest. I looked down my underwear and saw none. After everyone had leeches off their backs and everywhere else; Chris pointed at my tits.

"What?" Chris's eyes were wide. While Gordie looked down his pants, I looked down to my chest.

"Oh, Chris...Oh shit, Chris...Oh shit man..." there was a the fattest leech on my chest I've ever seen before. It was half in my bra and half outside. I pulled it off, along with Gordie and there was blood; while Gordie fainted, I fell backwards; throwing the leech somewhere I started to panic, scratching off my skin. Once I knew there were now left I looked over at Gordie. He was sitting up, blood still sitting on his fingers. Gordie glanced over to me and his pale face was soon replaced by red.

"M-mary?" his voice quivered. The rest of them looked over as Teddy pointed towards my tits.

"Told you them babies _were_ so getting bigger!" I felt a breeze as I sneezed, everyone started laughing except Gordie he was pale and he needed to get dressed quickly.

**(Author's Note:**

**I wanted to write this chapter for a long time now, hope you like it.**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	7. Chapter VI

**

* * *

**

**Mary Merrill**

**Chapter six: Oh sweet Jesus**

* * *

"Stop starin' and help get Gordie dressed, he's as pale as a ghost." I muttered, ignoring the fact I was half naked in front of three--four teenage boys. I walked over to Gordie and hugged him, letting body heat warm him up. That fact wasn't that he was cold, but he had a fucking leech hanging off his balls. Once everyone was dressed and our stuff was at least half dry, the four of us; excluding Gordie started talking.

"Maybe we should take Gordie back." Chris spoke in a soft tone, glancing over at the silent Gordie. All he did was sit there and stare into space.

"Oh, great Chambers. Now you're turning pussy too!" I glared at Teddy; he was being the pussy right now, his best friend just fainted and he wants to press on even though that happened?

"What's your problem, Duchamp? He had a leech hanging from his balls—he fainted!" Chris practically yelled in my ear. I blocked it with my hand.

"Who're you, his mother?"

"Eat shit."

_"You_ eat shit!"

"Hey, hey, hey, I think Chris is right. Let's go back." Vern took sides finally.

"Oh, ha-ha! What a surprise! The king of the pussies wants to go back _too!"_

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, pussy?"

"Stop it."

"Pussy."

"Stop it." I started in too.

"Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy!" Teddy was starting to really piss me off, I wanted to smack him so hard right now. That stupid cock knocker.

"You four-eyed psycho!" Vern yelled, obviously fed up with Teddy calling him a pussy; he charged at him. Vern jumped onto Teddy and started slugging him.

"Ow! Get off me! Ow, get..." he pounded harder onto Teddy's face; it looked like something else if someone were to walk in on the fight.

"Two for flinching—you like it?! You like it?! Two for flinching—you like it?! Huh, Teddy?! You like it?! You like it?!"

"Come on, break it up!" Chris yells over Vern; trying to pry him off. I watched Gordie as he was getting fed up with the yelling and harassing.

"Stop it." Gordie whispered, but the yells were more demanding, getting more louder by the moment.

"Stop it!" he says yet again; no answer.

"STOP IT!!" he screamed at them, his face turning towards us, making me get a sad face. Chris, Teddy, and Vern looked surprised.

"I'm not goin' back." I nodded, pretty much understanding why he didn't; he was acting strange, like if he wanted to see the dead body. Teddy pushed Vern off him as Vern gave a spot of weakness. He dusts himself off and whispered to Vern:

"Idiot."

"Shut up, retard." Vern replied, his face was hot and sweaty. I laughed quietly and grabbed my stuff, along with everyone else and we started towards _his_ dead body.

* * *

_"Take out the papers and the trash  
Or you don't get no spendin' cash  
If you don't scrub that kitchen floor  
You ain't gonna rock and roll no more  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

_Just finish cleanin' up your room  
Let's see that dust fly with that broom  
Get all that garbage out of sight  
Or you don't go out Friday night  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

_You just put on your coat and hat  
And walk yourself to the laundromat  
And when you finish doin' that  
Bring in the dog and put out the cat  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

_Don't you give me no dirty looks  
Your father's hip; he knows what cooks  
Just tell your hoodlum friend outside  
You ain't got time to take a ride  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

_Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak..."_

_

* * *

_

The Coasters song repeated multiple times before I heard Chris speak.

"Comin' through the woods, I bet we saved over an hour." we all paused in our tracks; it wasn't like us to just stop so I knew either we had made it or we were taking another break for Vern.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this the Back Harlow Road?" Gordie asked, we all looked at a narrow road, just off to the right.

"Yeah..."

"That Brower kid must be around here someplace. Teddy, you and Vern watch the left side of the tracks, we'll take the right." my arms clung to my sides as I walked with Chris and Gordie. I had started thinking about Brower; what happened if he was decaying and all was left was his eyeballs? After moments of searching; what I feared the most came true:

"There he is! I see him! Look! Look over there! I see him! I see him!" Vern was pointing to the left side of the tracks and down in a little valley. Everyone ran over and stared, we all started to run down to see him; None of us could breathe. Somewhere under those bushes was the rest of Ray Brower. The train had knocked Ray Brower out of his Keds, just like it had knocked the life out of his body.

"Jesus..."

"Oh sweet Jesus..." I said alittle after Chris. Someone lifted up the bushes and all I saw was a dead body. The kid wasn't sick. The kid wasn't sleeping. The kid was dead.

"Let's look for some long branches. We'll build him a stretcher." I stared at Chris.

"W-what?"

"We're taking him back..." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why?"

"So we can be heroes." Gordie stared at the body and sat down on a near by log.

"Gordie?" Chris asked, worried.

"Why did you have to die?"

"What's the matter with Gordie?"

"Nothing. Why don't you guys just go over there and look for some branches, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy and Vern moved off, along with me. It looked like a brother-to-brother talk or something. After a few minutes I heard someone...someone familiar.

"What the fuck do you know about this?" I dropped all the branches I had been collecting and ran towards the voice.

"A-ace?" he stared at me with anger.

"Go get in the fucking car Mary...and maybe I won't tell dad about this." I whimpered and looked over to Chris, his told me to go, but my heart told me to stay.

"Fine, I'll kill your little friend here.." he flicked out his switch blade and pointed at Chris.

"Hold it. Okay Chambers, you little faggot! This is your last chance. What do you say, kid?"

"Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more."

"Boss.." I whispered. Of course Ace heard me and advanced on Chris.

"You're dead." Teddy ran off with his co--pussy between his legs. Ace put the knife up to Chris's neck then a gun fire was heard around the forest. Gordie was the one holding it, facing it towards my brother. I froze; my brother or my best friends? I stood infront of Ace with my arms spread out.

"Mary move..." Gordie ordered. I shook my head and looked at Chris with pleading eyes.

"He may want us dead; he may want to steal the body, but he is my brother, he's my family for god's sake....please have mercy on him...I love him." tears streamed down my cheeks as I whispered those words. I never wanted Ace to ever get hurt; I never wanted my best friends hurt either. I couldn't tell, but I hope Ace felt surprised or shocked. Gordie cocked the gun.

"Sorry Mary, but he threatened my best friend..." Ace shoved my towards him. I landed on my ass next to Chris.

"Suck my fat one, you cheap dimestore hood."

"What are you gonna do—shoot us all?"

"No, Ace. Just you." Ace backed off and glared at me.

"We're gonna get you for this."

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't."

"Oh, we _will._ We're not gonna forget this, if that's what you're thinkin'. This is _big-time_, baby." Ace walked off with his gang as Gordie turned towards me.

"What was that about?" I stared at him.

"He's my brother!"

"SO?! He threatened your best friend and c-- you know what I mean!!"

"HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT PROTECTS ME FROM MY FATHER BEATING ME!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my pale face.

"I l-love him... he's my family... just how you are..." I hiccuped, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. Chris helped me up as he looked at me surprised, then looked at Gordie.

_"Suck my fat one?'_—Who ever told you you had a fat one, Lachance?"

"Biggest one in four counties."

"Yeah." Chris chuckled as Vern and Teddy ran back into the picture.

"Are we gonna take him?"

"No."

"But, we came all this way. We were supposed to be heroes."

"Not this way, Teddy. Chris, gimme a hand." I understood what he meant. We took my blanket and covered his body.

* * *

_Ray Brower's body was found. But neither our gang, nor their gang got the credit. In the end we decided that an anonymous phone call was the best thing to do._

_We headed home—and although many thoughts raced through our minds, we barely spoke. We walked through the night and made it back to Castle Rock a little past five o'clock on Sunday morning, the day before Labor Day. We'd only been gone two days, but somehow the town seemed different—smaller._

_

* * *

_

The Summer was the most memorial of all.... ever since I met them, none of us would ever forget this....well atleast not until school started and a whole new adventure broke lose.

Summer of 1959:.... The summer I stood up for something and the first time I saw a dead body.

* * *

_**When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me**_

_**If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah**_

_**Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me**_

_**Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me**_

**

* * *

**

...Stand By Me...

* * *

(Author's Note:

**This is the last chapter!!! Sorry fans lol jk, there will be a sequel and this will be a Trilogy.**

**-Fin.)**


End file.
